youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Site discussions/Moving pages
}} __NOWYSIWYG__ It's getting hard to keep track on what pages need to be moved and which have consensus for it. Moving pages entails changing a lot of links, which is something I don't look forward to do because it involves accounting for many false positives. So, when I do it I want to be sure it's a definitive change. I don't like to move pages that only got two support votes, but I also don't like to neglect moves that garnered a solid consensus. Therefore I'd like to centralize move discussions here, and preferably get a reasonable consensus for each prospect move. ― Thailog 17:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Speaking of moves, any news of whether Wikia can untangle the KF/Impulse snafu? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::None whatsoever actually. I'll ping them. ― Thailog 18:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, this is not happening, unless we do it ourselves. ― Thailog 23:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Suggestion for all the currently contested moves: Do what's been done temporarily to the Impulse page permanently i.e. leave the page at the best known location (Green Beetle, Kid Flash, Impulse) but have the page display the current name (B'arzz O'oomm, Wally West, Kid Flash). That way people can search for the best known name and no move or link changes will be needed, but the page itself will appear fully up to date. ― Psypher 15:24, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure that's a solution. If we decide to keep Impulse, etc, as is, then the name/profile picture of the article should reflect that, and be untempered with. ― Thailog 12:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Black Beetle The consensus on this talk page seems to lead towards keeping it as it is. ― Thailog 19:05, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Again, conflicted. I favor calling him Warrior, actually, as he was the most prominent. Just like the head Scientist, although there were many who look and dress just like her shown on-screen. But then, he only did two things as the ex-Black Beetle: collapse to the ground, and glare at Scientist. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 00:38, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Except he isn't really a Warrior anymore either. Warrior seems to be synonymous with Beetle. ― Psypher 15:24, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Green Beetle to B'arzz O'oomm Three (or four?) people seem to be in favor of renaming it. I'm against per this. I'd like to hear from others. ― Thailog 19:05, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::B'arzz O'oomm. IgorF (talk) 20:22, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Against. He was Green Beetle for most of the time, and he's best known as GB. B'arzz... not good for search engine optimalization. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:41, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Conflicted. On one hand, I am against Impulse > Kid Flash, and Kid Flash > Wally West because of screen time. On the other hand, he has seen a little more action (but just a little bit more) than Bart as KF. Maybe it's a good time to revisit how we deal with identity changes? I was always in favor of your actions in one identity remaining with that identity, and your actions in another identity remaining with that other identity. This will, of course, lead to numerous articles such as Robin II or Robin (Jason Todd), but for this specific question, it will basically split off Green Martian and B'aarzz O'oomm, with his inclusion in the 40 heroes and his request for assistance confined to the B'aarzz article. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 00:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::Actually, our m.o. has always been going with the nom de guerre. We can revise that to "the most used/recognizable nom de guerre". We also need to take this from an out-of-universe encyclopedic perspective. No one will come here looking for "Warrior" or "B'arzz". And when someone types "Kid Flash", they're looking for Wally. ― Thailog 00:55, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Kid Flash to Wally West and Impulse to Kid Flash Three people in favor. I'm conflicted about this one, per this. ― Thailog 19:05, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Ted Kord's page name is Ted Kord because he is dead. So Wally's page has to be Wally. Impulse is KF now, so the Impulse's page has to be KF.IgorF (talk) 20:24, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Leaning towards against. He's been Kid Flash for less than a minute, we don't even have a decent image of him. I say keep as Impulse, and have a KF image further down the page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:41, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Against. My reasons are identical to Tupka's reasoning. And Nightwing can't be cited as a precedent because both he and Robin have been running around for a good twenty episodes. Plus there are legacy reasons - Wally is a main character, unlike the other examples Black Beetle and Green Beetle. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 00:30, April 6, 2013 (UTC)